Ein neuer Anfang
by Carara
Summary: Was ist wenn Harry nur noch als Mädchen nach Hogwarts darf? geht erst richtig ab dem 2.Kapitel los! o9.Kapitel ist da!
1. 1

So das ist meine erste FF..

Wenn sie euch gefällt schreib ich gerne weiter..

Also hab auch noch nie eine geschrieben ;o)

Ok dann viel Spaß und seid noch etwas nachsichtig mit dem ersten Kapitel!

**1. Kapitel**

Der Wind wehte eine leichte Briese und blätterte eine Seite des Buches um in dem ein junge mit dunklen verwuschelten haaren las. Nicht mit den Gedanken beim buch merkt er erst spät was der Wind verursacht hat.

Langsam hob er seine hand und schlug die Seite zurück, immer noch mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Leise fing er an zu fluchen „ mist, dieser Aufsatz muss unbedingt noch in den Ferien fertig werden".

Von weiten hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen, er drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um zu sehen wer es ist. In diesem Moment fing der Wind stärker an zu wehen, sein Buch wurde zugeschlagen und seine Haare wehten zur Seite. In diesem Moment kam eine Blitzartige Narbe auf seiner Stirn zum Vorschein.

Mrs. Weasley kam langsam den kleinen Hügel hoch gestampft und rief immer noch seinen Namen..

„ Harry.....Harry.....wo bist du denn?"

„Ich bin hier"gab er leise zurück, er hoffte das sie ihn gehört hat, denn ein zweites mal hätte er nicht geantwortet.

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn zum glück gehört, als sie um die große Kastanie ging sah sie ihn ganz allein und mit einem glasigen Blick, vor der Kastanie im Gras sitzen, mit dem viel zu großen Buch für so eine magere Person, es machte ihr das Herz schwer ihn so da sitzen zu sehen.

Mit unterdrückter Traurigkeit fing sie an zu ihm zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Noch mal versuchte sie es und diesmal versuchte sie nicht mal ihre Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier so alleine? Komm doch zu uns rein, ich bin sicher das auch bald die anderen da sein werden und du endlich alles erfährst"Ihre Stimme versagt..

Ein lauter Knall, Harry blickte auf, seine Augen wurden groß, schnell sprang er auf und lief los. Beinahe hätte er Mrs. Weasley umgerannt.

„Warte Harry, warte doch auf mich"rief sie ihm noch hinterher aber er hörte es nicht mehr.

Im Fuchsbau wurde es gerade richtig voll, viele Männer in langen Umhängen standen in der Küche, einige kamen an das Abwaschbecken das hoch gefüllt war mit Pfannen und Geschirr. Lautes klirren und Scheppern machte sich breit.

Jetzt kamen auch die restlichen Weasley aus allen Richtungen angerannt um zu sehen was da los sei.

Bevor einer was sagen konnte wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen, ein verschwitzter und nach Luft hechelnder Harry stand in der Tür.

Eine Stille trat ein und keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. In diesem Moment trat Mrs. Weasley ein und brachte selbst kein Wort raus so fertig war sie vom laufen.

„Set....Zen......sie....sich doch....."brachte sie stöhnend von sich.

Alle taten es und zum ende standen nur noch Harry und Mrs. Weasley in der Tür.

„Harry setz dich"sagte sie nun mit bestimmter Miene als er zu ihr hoch sah.

Nun ging er durch den Raum, mit Absicht ging er langsamer um alles herauszuzögern.

Nun konnte Mrs. Weasley endlich die Tür schlissen.

Ein Alter Mann mit weißen Haaren und einem langen weißen Bart schob seine Halbmondbrille mit einem Finger zurecht und räusperte sich.

„Harry du weißt warum wir hier sind"seine stimme war alt doch sie hatte etwas liebenswürdiges an sich.

„Ja Professor Dumbledore"Harrys stimme stotterte leicht doch er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Gut, dann lass mich jetzt ausreden bevor du was sagst!"Harry nickte als Zeichen das er verstand. „Wir der Vorstand des Phönix-Ordens haben entschieden das du nächstes Jahr.....

Harry kamen diese Worte wie Jahre vor. In Gedanken spielte er alles noch mal ab wie es zu dieser Situation kommen konnte.

.....Harry lag im Bett und schlief als eine wunderschöne Schleiereule durch das offene Fenster im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 flog und sich auf sein Kopfkissen setzte. Leise fing sie an ihn wach zu machen, als alles nicht mehr half zwickte sie ihn in die Nase.

„Aua...was war das!"Harry sprang auf und erschrak die Eule die jetzt wild durch das Zimmer flog. Er sah sie und fing an sie zu beruhigen um keinen ärger mit den Dursleys zu bekommen.

Als er es geschafft hatte band er ihr den Brief vom Fuß ab und gab ihr einen Keks. Sie flog los ohne sich zu bedanken.

Langsam sah er sich den Brief an, wendete ihn in alle Richtungen, doch es stand kein Absender darauf.

Langsam öffnete er ihn, er hoffte das es keiner von den magischen Briefen war die lärm machten oder sonst was. Doch es war ein gewöhnlicher Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir gut bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante!_

_Nun wirst du sicher auch erfreut sein zu hören das du morgen zu deinem Freund Ron darfst. Er wird dich zu 9 Uhr abholen._

_Leider muss ich dir noch mitteilen das wir eine nicht so gute Nachricht für dich bereithalten, weitere Einzelheiten bekommst du von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley._

_Mach keinen Unsinn_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry las sich den Brief noch einmal durch, sollte er jetzt froh sein oder nicht. Er freute sich morgen endlich wieder bei den Weasley´s zu sein doch was hatte es mit der anderen Nachricht zu tun?

Der Tag verlief normal, er wurde von allen Seiten böse angeschaut doch zum Glück verlor keiner weiter ein Wort.

Am Abend packte er noch seine Sachen zusammen und setzte sich auf sein altes schon etwas mitgenommenes Bett.

Er konnte einfach nicht das Gefühl los werden das diese eine Nachricht sein ganzes Leben verändern könnte.

Am nächsten Tag kam Ron pünktlich um 9 Uhr durch den Karmin. Die Dursleys waren an diesem Tag nicht zuhause.

Beide sahen sich an, Ron wurde leicht rot und fing an zu grinsen, doch im nächsten Moment wich die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und er wurde traurig.

„Harry lass uns gehen"er sagte das leise doch auch etwas auffordernd.

Harry war auf einmal ganz schlecht, eben sah es doch noch aus als ob sich Ron freute, doch jetzt begrüßt er ihn nicht mal richtig.

Beide kamen nacheinander im Fuchsbau an. In der Küche saßen schon der Rest der Weasley´s und schauten gebannt auf die beiden Ankömmlinge.

Keiner machte Anstalten ihn zu begrüßen, nicht einmal Mrs. Weasley nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Setz dich bitte Harry, bevor wir dich richtig Willkommen heißen möchten wir noch mit dir reden"mit sanfter Stimme redete Mrs. Weasley auf ihn ein.

Er setze sich und jetzt wurde ihm richtig schlecht als er in alle Gesichter sah. Was war so schlimm das sie ihn so ansahen? War jemand gestorben? Hagrid, kam ihm sofort in den sinn.

„Ist jemanden was zugestoßen? Hagrid?"fragte er langsam und das Wort Hagrid kam nur als leises Flüstern aus seinem Mund.

Nun fing sich Mrs. Weasley wieder und fing langsam, und auf ihre Worte achtend an zu reden. „Harry es ist niemandem was passiert...nun ja wie soll ich es sagen...wir haben zu erfahren bekommen das ...du weißt schon wer...dich nächstes Jahr in der Schule umbringen will."

Harry sah sie an, das war ja im Grunde nichts neues, jedes Jahr hat er versucht ihm schon etwas anzutun.

„Harry ich glaub du verstehst uns falsch, diesmal müssen wir uns wirklich sorgen machen. Deshalb wird sich der Orden zusammen setzen und entscheiden ob du, na ja ,nächstes Jahr noch nach Hogwarts darfst"Dies letzten Worte verschlugte Mr. Weasley fast.

Harry wurde warm und kalt gleichzeitig, jetzt war ihm nicht nur schlecht sondern er glaubte jeden Moment unmächtig zu werden....

„Harry hörst du mir zu?"Dumbledore schüttelte Harrys Schulter.

„also Harry wir haben entschieden das du dieses Jahr....

so wollte es nun doch noch spannend machen ;o)

wenn sie euch gefällt schreib ich weiter!!


	2. 2

So hier nun das zweite Kapitel!

Hoffentlich gefällt euch das besser als das erste..

Viel Spaß ;o)

**Kapitel 2**

„Also Harry wir haben entschieden das du dieses Jahr nicht als Harry Potter die Schule besuchen darfst."

Erst wurde Harry blass doch dann wurde er knall rot und fing wütend an zu reden."Keiner darf mir vorschreiben ob ich nach Hogwarts gehe oder nicht!"

Dumbledore räusperte sich und fing noch mal langsam an zu reden."Harry, wie soll ich es sagen da gäbe es schon eine Möglichkeit das du nach Hogwarts kannst aber sie wird dir sicher nicht gefallen..,wie schon gesagt kannst du nicht mehr als Harry Potter die Schule besuchen."

Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr, fragend sah er in die Runde und nur Dumbledore sah ihn direkt an.

„Professor, ich glaube ich kann ihnen nicht folgen"

Dumbledore überlegte wie er es am besten erklären konnte und fing an zu sprechen.

„Nun Harry wir haben einen Trank, der bewirkt das du äußerlich eine neue Person wirst, da gibt es nur ein Problem, dieser Trank kann nur einmal in einer Generation gebraut werden. Man kann vorher nicht sagen welche Farbe er annimmt, grün oder lila.

Wenn der Trank grün ist wirst du sozusagen als Junge neu geformt, wenn er lila ist wirst du zu einem Mädchen.

Dieser Trank wurde vor 12 Jahren gebraut und ist lila."

Harry schauderte es, seine einzige Möglichkeit je wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen war es das er ein Mädchen wird?

„Würde ich immer ein Mädchen bleiben?"Um so mehr Harry darüber nachdachte um so schrecklicher wurde ihm.

„Der Zaubertrank kann nur rückgängig gemacht werden wenn man es selbst vom ganzen Herzen will."Diese Antwort kam nun von Snape der leicht grinste, ihm schien das alles zu amüsieren.

Harry stand auf.

„Ich muss erst mal darüber nachdenken"

Mit ihm zusammen stand nun Hermine auf . „Harry ich werde dich begleiten"

Harry nickte nur und beide gingen raus Richtung Hügel, auf dem Harry schon seinen ganzen Vormittag verbracht hatte.

Als sie ankamen und sich gesetzt hatten fing Hermine an zu reden.

„Harry ich weiß es ist sicher schlimm für dich....aber es ist ja nicht für immer....ich hab mich über diesen Trank informiert und na ja du kannst dir sogar aussuchen wie du aussiehst...so schlimm ist das nicht. Wir werden immer noch deine Freunde sein und ich werrde dir immer helfen wenn du mal nicht weiter weißt"

Harry überlegte, so schlecht ist das vielleicht wirklich nicht, endlich könnte er als einfacher Junge leben ohne seine Vorgeschichte.... na ja wohl eher als Mädchen.

„Vielleicht hast du recht Mine, ich könnte von ganz vorne anfangen."

Hermine strahlte und fing sofort an zu quasseln, wie immer wenn sie sich freut und aufgeregt ist.

„Harry ich hab mir schon so viel überlegt! Ich kann sozusagen deine Lehrerin werden in Mädchensachen beziehungsweise Frauensachen" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Mine übertreib nicht, ich hab noch nicht zugestimmt"

Mrs. Weasley kam den kleinen Hügel hoch und stellte sich vor die beiden.

„Harry, Schätzchen. Du musst dich leider schon jetzt entscheiden ob du es machst, der Trank brauch eine Woche bevor er ganz wirkt."

Aus einem Reflex heraus sagte er ja, doch meinte er es auch so? Er hoffte das er sich das nicht so einfach vorstellen würde.

Mrs. Weasley und Hermine sahen sich glücklich an.

„Gute Entscheidung Harry, ich gehe und sag den anderen bescheid."

Als sie wieder alleine waren fing Hermine wieder an zu reden.

„Ich freu mich das du das gemacht hast, es ist das beste."

„Mine? Wie war das eigentlich gemeint das ich mir aussuchen darf wie ich aussehe?"

„Na du kannst dir 3 Bilder aussuchen von Frauen oder Mädchen und von jeder bekommst du was ab also so ist gesichert das du keinem besonders ähnelst, leider kannst du kein Bild deiner Mutter nehmen."

Nach langem reden wurde es zeit das sie zum Abendessen gingen.

Die Stimmung war jetzt wieder fröhlich und ausgelassen. Ron kam auf beide zu und grinste.

„Harry find ich klasse das du das machst aber nicht das unsere Freundschaft und unsere Abenteuer darunter leiden!"

„Ne sicher nicht"Jetzt konnte Harry auch endlich wieder lachen.

Nachdem alle Weasley, Hermine und Harry gegessen hatten und am Tisch noch in Ruhe saßen fing Mrs. Weasley an zu reden.

„So Harry, heute Abend wird es nun ernst, ab morgen früh nimmst du jeden Morgen und Abend einen Becher von diesem trank, doch dafür fehlen noch 3 Bilder. Ich denke Hermine hat dich aufgeklärt. Ich habe oben in Rons Zimmer einige Zeitschriften und Kataloge bereitgelegt."

Sie räusperte sich weil es ihr nun doch peinlich war. „Du wirst sicher etwas passendes finden"

Ron, Hermine und Harry standen auf und gingen in sein Zimmer.

Auf dem Klappbett von Harry lag ein riesiger berg von Zeitschriften und Katalogen.

Ron sprang auf sein Bett und nahm sich eine Zeitschrift und fing an zu blättern.

„Harry, hier sieh mal die sieht doch scharf aus"Ron grinste und zeigte Harry das Bild.

„Ron, es geht hier doch nicht um ein Schönheitswettbewerb!"Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, was konnte sie auch von einem 16 Jährigen erwarten.

Alle drei sahen sich Bilder an und zeigten sie immer wenn was gutes dabei war.

Am ende hatten sie sich für 20 entschieden.

„So jetzt können wir anfangen die auszusondern die uns nicht gefallen."Hermine sprach langsam und nahm schon das erste wieder weg.

„Mine nein, nicht die, die sieht doch gut aus."Ron protestierte und nahm ihr das Bild weg.

„Ron bitte, die passt doch gar nicht zu Harry!

„Also ich find sie in Ordnung."Harry sah sich nun das Bild genauer an. Die Frau auf dem Bild hatte lange blonde Haare ein schönes Gesicht und sah zierlich und klein aus.

„Ich möchte klein bleiben, sonst kann ich nicht mehr als Sucher Quidditch spielen!"

Harry nahm das Bild an sich und legte es zur Seite.

So ging das noch bis mitten in die Nacht weiter bis sie sich entschieden hatten.

Auf dem ersten war die blonde Frau, die sie als erstes rausgesucht hatten, auf dem zweiten war eine braunhaarige mit langen locken und einem stattlichen Vorbau die sich Ron ausgesucht hatte, auf dem dritten war eine mollige Faru mit einem wunderschönen Gesicht und wunderschönen eisblauen Augen. Für dieses Bild war Hermine verantwortlich.

„Harry ich hoffe du bekommst nicht ihre Figur!"Ron zeigte auf das dritte Bild und fing an zu lachen.

„Ron es geht hier nicht nur ums Aussehen!"

„Doch Mine eigentlich geht's genau darum"Harry fing nun auch an zu lachen.

Am Ende lachten alle und die restlichen Tage waren vergessen und alle dachten nur an die kommenden.

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle früh auf, jeder wollte sehen was passiert wenn Harry das erste mal den Trank nahm.

Nach dem Frühstück war es so weit, Harry warf alle drei Bilder in den Trank und er fing freudig an zu blubbern.

„So Harry jetzt ist es so weit"Mrs. Weasley nahm mit einer Kelle einen Becher voll von dem lila Trank und gab ihn Harry.

Er schluckte alles mit einmal runter.

„Hm schmeckt gar nicht mal so schlecht"er grinste leicht, doch innerlich brodelte er vor Neugierde was nun passieren würde.

Doch es geschah nichts.

„Mum ich glaub der Trank funktioniert nicht"Das Zweifeln kam jetzt von George.

„Nein es ist schon alles richtig, es dauert nur und wie gesagt die Verwandlung ist in einer Woche auch erst vollzogen."

Nachdem sie noch fünf weitere Minuten gewartet haben standen alle auf und gingen in getrennte Richtungen.

Ron, Hermine und Harry gingen raus und setzten sich auf eine Bank vor die Haustür.

Hermine unterbrach als erste das Schweigen.

„So Harry ich denke ich werde heute schon damit anfangen dir beizubringen wie man als Frau ist"

Ron sah sie verwirrt an. Das interessierte ihn nun bei weitem nicht.

Er stand auf und ging hinter das Haus wo er glaubte das die Zwillinge wären.

Gerade als Hermine anfangen wollte sah sie Harry noch mal genau an.

„Harry ich glaub der Trank zeigt erste Wirkung"

So reicht für heute! ;o)

6


	3. 3

Man bin ich schnell im schreiben ;o)

3 Kapitel in drei Tagen!

So jetzt geht's aber weiter!

**Kapitel 3**

Harry schloss seine Augen.

„Harry deine Narbe ist weg!"Hermine saß nun mit offenem Mund vor ihm.

Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah alles unscharf. Langsam nahm er seine Brille ab und konnte nun wieder besser sehen.

„Du hast auch eine neue Augenfarbe"Hermine kam nun ganz dicht an sein Gesicht und sah noch wie ein kleiner Funke durch seine Augen ging und sie Eisblau wurden .

Harry sprang auf rannte in das Haus und sah sich in der Küche um, von weiten sah er eine glänzende Metallpfanne.

Hastig rannte er hin und besah sich sein Spiegelbild genau. Irgendwie sah er jetzt schon fremd aus. Hoffentlich war es kein Fehler was er gemacht hat.

Langsam ging er wieder raus und setzte sich zu Hermine.

„Was ist eigentlich mit meiner Narbe? Hab ich jetzt keine Verbindung mehr zu Voldemord?"

Hermine zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen bevor sie antwortete

„Na in Büchern hab ich gelesen das alles verschwindet und neu entsteht, also ich denke mal es gibt keine Verbindung mehr"

Insgeheim freute sich Harry, endlich das Leben zu führen was er immer wollte.

„Mine? Da fällt mir ein was passiert jetzt mit meinem alten ich?"

Hermine überlegte was er jetzt damit meinte.

„Na du kannst immer zurück kehren"

„Nein ich meine was werden wir sagen was mit Harry Potter passiert ist?"

Jetzt verstand Hermine.

„Na wir werden so tun als ob du irgendwo untergetaucht wärst, wir werden falsche Spuren in verschiedene Länder setzen, ach da fällt mir ein...wir haben ja auch noch keinen Namen für dich! Also Vornahmen...du wirst ja als entfernte Cousine von Ron zur Schule gehen."

„Als entfernte Cousine? Dann bin ich ja mit ihm Verwandt!"Harry freute sich, ihm gefiel die Sache immer mehr, auch wenn er zum Mädchen mutierte.

„Wie wird mein Nachname?"Insgeheim hoffte er das es Weasley sei, Er könnte immer hier sein, zu Weihnachten und in den Ferien! Nie wieder zu den Dursleys!

„Du wirst mit Nachnamen Boon (gesprochen Buun) heißen, ich weiß nicht so spektakulär, aber du sollst ja auch nicht so auffallen nächstes Jahr, so jetzt fehlt noch der Vorname."

„Joyce find ich ganz schön"Harry hatte diesen Namen letztes Jahr in der Winkelgasse aufgeschnappt und er hatte ihm sofort gefallen.

„Na dann wäre das ja geklärt, ich werde es Mrs. Weasley nachher sagen damit alles vorbeireitet werden kann."

Harry hielt immer noch seine Brille in der Hand, die würde er wohl jetzt nicht mehr brauchen.

Er stand auf, nahm die Brille und warf sie weg.

Im Gedanken rief er ihr hinterher „wieder sehen Harry Potter, willkommen Joyce Boon.

„So Mine ich bin bereit für meine erste Stunde"Harry grinste sie an und sie erwiderte es.

„Harry, äh oder soll ich schon Joyce sagen?"Hermine schaute ihn fragend an.

„Vielleicht schon zur Gewöhnung."

Als Hermine Joyce aussprach wurde ihm ganz komisch. Zweifel schlichen sich wieder ein, ob das was er macht wirklich das ist was er will. Insgeheim rief er sich in Gedanken immer „Ich will"zu.

„Also Joyce, fangen wir mit etwas leichtem an, als Mädchen benimmt man sich!"

Harry schaute sie schockiert an.

„Heißt das etwa das ich mich jetzt nicht benehme?"

„Doch Harry aber als Mädchen sollst du ja nicht auffallen, also immer zurückhaltend, freundlich und nett sein und nicht so laut wie als Junge sein. Als nächstes fahren wir nächste Woche in die Winkelgasse um neue Sachen zu kaufen, ich werde dir zeigen wie man sich richtig anzieht, und du brauchst ein neues Haustier..."

Harry sah sie mit offenen Mund an, also so einfach würde es wohl doch nicht werden. Ihm war schon klar das er Hedwig weg geben musste, er würde ihn hier bei den Weasley´s lassen.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte fing Harry an zu sprechen.

„Gut Mine ich mach alles was du sagst, hoffentlich schaffen wir alles in dieser Woche."

„So kompliziert sind wir nun auch wieder nicht Harry"

Hermine grinste doch Harry wollte ihr nicht so recht glauben.

Der Tag verging in dem Hermine ihm noch einige Tricks verriet, wie man sich als Mädchen gegenüber Jungs verhielt.

Jetzt wurde ihm einiges klar und er verstand auch vieles besser.

Beim Abendbrot, nach dem nun alle wussten das Harry jetzt Joyce heißen würde nahm er wieder seinen Trank.

An diesem Abend gingen sie alle früh schlafen nur Hermine, Ron und Harry lagen noch wach und diskutierten was wohl als nächstes passieren würde.

Doch es passierte nichts.

Nach einiger Zeit schliefen sie ein.

„Harry...äh Joyce....wach auf!"Ron rüttelte ihn und grinste in vollen Zügen.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, doch er sah kaum etwas.

„Ron wo bist du? Ich sehe kaum etwas!"

Ron fing nun an zu lachen und aus einer Ecke hörte er nun auch Hermine.

Hermine fing sich als erstes.

„Joyce du kannst auch nichts sehen wenn dir alle Haare im Gesicht hängen"

Nun verstand Harry und er nahm seine Hand und versuchte die Haare aus seinem Gesicht zu kriegen. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte sahen ihn Hermine und Ron ganz merkwürdig an.

„Was ist? Warum seht ihr mich so an?"

Harry sprang auf, rannte in das benachbarte Badezimmer und sah sich im Spiegel an.

Als erstes vielen ihm die leicht gelockten Haare auf die ihm fast bis zur Hüfte reichten, dann sah er sich sein Gesicht genauer an. Nun konnte er richtig den Kontrast sehen.

Er hatte strahlend Eisblaue Augen und dazu dunkelbraune fast schwarze Haare. Er hatte ein kleines zierliches Gesicht mit einer kleinen Stupsnase, einen Schmollmund und einigen wenige Sommersprossen.

Was für eine Mischung dachte er. Und er sollte nicht auffallen in Hogwarts, das würde wohl jetzt nicht mehr gelingen. Sein Kopf war proportional zum Körper jetzt viel zu groß doch er hoffte das sich das noch ändern würde.

Er fand sich schön, ja fast schon zu schön.

Langsam ging er zurück zu den anderen. Als er durch die Tür ging versuchte er immer noch einige Haare aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Joyce du siehst...boa....echt einfach nur wow aus."

Ron kam auf ihm zu und betrachte ihn vom nahen.

Harry grinste und man konnte strahlend weiße, gleichmäßige Zähne sehen.

Hermine schwieg, sie machte sich sorgen, es ist nicht gut wenn er so aussieht, das bringt nur Ärger und er würde sich bloß verraten.

Als alle drei zum Essen gingen wurde Harry nur von allen Seiten bestaunt, doch sie fassten sich schnell und die Zwillinge machten sogar schon wieder Witze, das sie nun auf ihn aufpassen müssten wegen so vielen Verehrern.

Harry amüsierte das, er glaubte eh nicht daran.

Nachdem Harry wieder seinen Trank genommen hatte fing Mrs. Weasley fröhlich an zu

reden.

„Hermine ich würde es schön finden wenn du Joyce heute zeigst wie sie sich am besten ihre Haare machen kann und ihr Tipps gibst fürs Schminken."

Hermine nickte und nahm Joyce mit nach oben ins Bad.

Erst wuschen sie seine Haare, für Harry war es eine Qual so lange Haare zu haben und er fragte Hermine ob er nicht auch kurze haben konnte.

„Hm ich finde mit langen sieht's einfach besser aus, ich werd dir ja helfen bis du es alleine kannst."

Sie föhnten seine Haare und Hermine versuchte einige Frisuren, doch am besten gefiel ihr es wenn das Haar offen war.

Nachdem das erledigt war setzte sie sich Harry gegenüber und zeigte ihm wie man sich schminkt.

„Mine ich glaub ich lerne das nie!"Harry fing an zu verzweifeln doch Hermine munterte ihn immer wieder auf.

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen wurden sie fertig und beide gingen runter.

Am Nachmittag hatte Hermine ihm frei gegeben, er ging mit den Jungs Quidditch spielen.

Doch auch hier musste Hermine ihm helfen, sie musste ihm zeigen wie man sich einen Zopf macht damit beim fliegen keine Haare im Weg sind.

Irgendwie hatte er gar keine große Lust zum spielen, viel lieber würde er sich weiter mit Hermine unterhalten, doch er wollte kein Spielverderber sein.

Am Abend feierten alle ausgelassen, obwohl es keinen wirklichen Grund gab.

Harry nahm wieder seinen Trank und alle gingen leicht angetrunken ins Bett.

Früh am morgen stand Harry auf, er wischte sich einige Harre aus dem Gesicht und torkelte auf die Toilette.

Wenige Sekunden später kam ein lauter schrei aus dem Badezimmer der alle Weasley´s weckte.

So hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ;o)

Liebe Grüße

Carara

**RIDICULUS**

danke für dein kommentar! Also ich muss schon zugeben das mir die idee im schlaf gekommen ist!

**Little Nadeshiko**

hab mich riesig über dein kommentar gefreut! Ne werd nicht mehr so schnell schreiben außer heute noch :o) wenn ich von der arbeit komme überfällt mich immer die lust weiter zu schreiben! Danke für den tipp mit den reviews, hab es sofort geändert!

Kann dich auch beruhigen, also mit ron wird da sicher nichts laufen!


	4. 4

Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem Kapitel! ;o)

Wünsch euch viel Spaß

**Kapitel 4**

„Joyce mach dir Tür endlich auf"Mrs. Weasley versuchte krampfhaft Harry davon zu überzeugen die Tür aufzumachen.

Nach dem Schrei standen alle Weasley´s vor der Badezimmertür.

Nun versuchte Hermine ihr Glück.

„Joyce sei doch vernünftig"

„Nein ich kann nicht, es ist so peinlich..."Harry versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen doch so ganz gelang ihm das nicht.

Hermine versuchte es weiter.

„Bitte lass mich doch wenigstens rein!"

Harry öffnete die Tür und lies nun Hermine rein. Langsam betrat sie den Raum und Schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich.

Als sie Harry sah musste sie grinsen. Er sah ganz verlegen auf seine Füße.

„Joyce was hast du denn? Ist vorhin irgendwas passiert?"

„Mine es ist mir so peinlich...ich wollte vorhin auf die Toilette und na ja mach den Deckel hoch .....zog mich dabei aus...wollte nach unten greifen....

UND DA IST NICHTS MEHR!"Die letzten Worte schrie er fast hysterisch.

Joyce sah Hermine an und wurde knallrot.

„Ja Harry das ist doch normal für ein Mädchen das da nichts ist"

Nun musste Hermine doch lachen.

„Mine hör auf zu lachen das war das männlichste was ich noch hatte!"

Nun musst Hermine sogar noch lauter Lachen.

Von draußen drang eine besorgte Stimme herein.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch da drinnen?

Mrs. Weasley fing langsam an sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Ja es ist alles in Ordnung"Eigentlich wollte Hermine noch was sagen aber als sie Harry sah zeigte sie plötzlich auf seinem Oberkörper.

Joyce sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte das sie kleine Brüste bekommen hatte.

„Joyce darf ich mal sehen"Hermine wurde nun doch neugierig.

„Bist du verrückt! Weißt du eigentlich wie peinlich mir das ist?" Joyce sah sie entsetzt an.

Hermine war das gar nicht peinlich, kurz entschlossen zog sie ihr Schlafoberteil nach oben und zeigte ihr ihre Brüste.

Joyce sah gespannt darauf, und komische weise wurde es warm in ihrem bauch doch sie konnte es nicht zu ordnen.

„Nun mach schon Joyce, zeig sie mir!"

Joyce nahm ihr Oberteil und zog es langsam nach oben, sie hatte immer noch einen Jungenkörper doch kleine Brüste zeichneten sich schon ab.

„Hm, wenn das so weiter geht müssen wir wohl schon eher in die Winkelgasse, ich werde dier nachher Unterwäsche von mir geben, sie wird dir sicher passen."

Hermine musterte Joyce ganz genau und irgendwie gefiel ihr das was sie bis jetzt sah.

Als sie sicher waren das keiner mehr vor der Tür stand gingen sie wieder zurück in Ron´s Zimmer, dort wurden sie schon erwartet.

„Was habtn ihr so lange gemacht?"

Ron sah sich Joyce genau an doch ihm viel nichts weiteres auf.

„Frauengespräche"

Schoss es von beiden raus und sie fingen an zu lache.

„Ich find das gar nicht so lustig"Beleidigt verließ er das Zimmer und man hörte ihn hinunter trampeln.

„Komm her Joyce, ich hab hier meine Unterwäsche"Hermine fing an in ihrem Koffer zu wühlen und zog einen kleinen blutroten Tanga heraus.

„Wow der ist ja scharf, wieso bin ich nicht schon früher ein Mädchen geworden?!"

Joyce nahm sich das Teil und wollte sich gerade umdrehen zum rausgehen.

„Wo willst du hin Joyce?"Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Ich will ins Bad um mich umzuziehen"Nun sah Joyce sie fragend an.

„Joyce nachdem ich deine Brüste gesehen hab brauch dir der Rest auch nicht peinlich sein."

Hermine sah sie auffordernd an.

Joyce blieb stehen drehten sich mit dem Rücken zu Hermine und zog sich aus.

Hermine fand es schade, sie hätte Joyce gerne mal von vorne gesehen.

„Joyce warte du hast ihn falsch rum angezogen"

Joyce wollte sich gerade wieder anziehen als Hermine sprach.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert warum das so komisch sitzt!"

Hermine fing wieder mal an zu lachen und zog Joyce raus in den Flur als sie fertig angezogen war.

Beide gingen runter zum Frühstück. Zum Glück waren sie die letzten und brauchten so nur Mrs. Weasley die Sache erklären, die sich eh so was schon dachte.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm sie wieder ihren Trank. Beide setzten sich wieder vor die Haustür auf die Bank und Hermine erzählte alles was man noch so wissen müsste als Mädchen.

Der Tag verging ohne das etwas besonderes passierte, zum Glück fragte keiner von den anderen was am morgen passiert war.

Beim Abendbrot fing Mrs. Weasley an zu sprechen.

„Joyce ich hab heute eine besonders schwere Aufgabe für dich" Verwundert sah nicht nur er auf, alle waren neugierig was jetzt passieren würde.

„Heute Abend bekommen wir Besuch von Percy, er darf nicht wissen was mit dir ist da er leider..na wie sag ich es am besten...nicht vertrauenswürdig im Moment ist."

Joyce sah sie entsetzt an, dafür war sie noch nicht bereit! Was ist wenn sie sich verplappert! Sie hatte ja noch nicht mal eine richtige weibliche Stimme!

„Ich glaub das schaff ich nicht!"Joyce wurde ganz wirr im Kopf.

„Hermine wird dich nachher zurecht machen und dir sicher ein paar von ihren Sachen leihen. Du schaffst das schon"

Joyce nickte und sah flehend Hermine an, doch sie freute sich, endlich konnte sie sich richtig an Joyce austoben und verschiedene Sachen ausprobieren.

Beide gingen nach dem Essen und nach Joyces Trank nach oben und ließen Ron alleine zurück.

Hermine schmiss sich wieder vor ihren Koffer und suchte die verschiedensten Sachen raus.

„Mine ich bin aber nicht deine Anziehpuppe! Hattest du als Kind keine Barbis?"

Joyce sah wie der Wäscheberg vor ihr immer größer wurde.

„Das ist doch was ganz anderes! Das macht viel mehr Spaß! So und jetzt redest du erstmal etwas weiblicher und....... und außerdem ist es gar nicht so einfach passende Kleidung für dich raus zu suchen! Immerhin hast du noch keinen richtigen weiblichen Körper!"

Hermine versuchte sich rauszureden doch insgeheim freute sie sich schon richtig darauf.

Nach Stundenlangem anprobieren fanden sie das passende. Hermine schminkte sie noch und machte ihre Haare zurecht.

Sie stellte sich vor Hermine und sie musterte sie noch mal von oben bis unten.

Joyce Haar fiel leicht lockig runter, sie hatte sich von Hermine zeigen lassen wie man sich einen BH anzieht und ihn leicht polstert wenn man zu wenig Oberweite hat, weiter trug sie eine weiße Bluse die oben am Kragen offen war, passend dazu hatte Hermine ihr einen Knielangen schwarzen Rock gegeben und schwarze Stiefel.

„Du siehst aus wie ein richtiges Mädchen!"Hermine freute sich doch Joyce sah man an das sie sich nicht wirklich wohl in den Sachen fühlte.

„Mine ich weiß nicht, bist du dir sicher das das nicht zuviel ist?"

Joyce war das alle zu neu, der alte Harry hatte immer nur weite Sachen getragen, doch langsam fand sie auch gefallen daran.

Als Joyce zur Tür gehen wollte knickte sie um.

„Diese blöden Schuhe! Ich werde nie darin laufen können!"

Hermine half ihr hoch und hakte sich bei ihr ein um sie besser zu stützen.

Von unten rief Mrs. Weasley.

„Kommt schon Mädels, Percy ist da!"

Reicht wieder für heute! ;o)

Bis bald eure

Carara

**michi-sky **

Danke für dein Kommentar!

Also erstmal muss ich fragen was Slash bedeutet! Also das versteh ich nicht. Um dich zu beruhigen, ich habe nicht vor die Charaktere zu verändern ;o)

**Little Nadeshiko**

Freu mich doch immer wieder deine super süßen Kommentare zu lesen! Also ich hatte echt nicht vor so lange zu brauchen für ein Kapitel! Ich denk mal höchstens eine Woche dazwischen aber wirklich höchstens ;op

**Carika**

Klar geht es schnell weiter! ;o)


	5. 5

Und schon wieder ein neues Kapitel!

Kurze rede langer Sinn!

Los geht's ;o)

Kapitel 5

Langsam gingen Joyce und Hermine die Treppe runter, unten wurden sie schon von allen erwartet.

Mrs. Weasley staunte nicht schlecht als sie Joyce sah und fing an zu sprechen als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Percy, darf ich dir vorstellen das ist deine Cousine Joyce, sie ist das erste mal bei uns zu besuch und wird dieses Jahr mit Ron zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen."

Percy ganz angetan von Joyce, stand auf und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

Joyce wusste gar nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte und stotterte nur ein hallo.

Nachdem sich nun alle gesetzt hatten und beim Essen waren fing Percy an von seinem Chef zu schwärmen.

„Er ist einfach fabelhaft, so schlau und weiß wirklich auf alles eine Antwort!"

Hermine flüsterte Joyce zu.

„Ich würde gerne mal wissen wie viel er Monatlich bezahlt um in dieser Sekte bleiben zu dürfen „

Joyce fing an zu lachen, in diesem Moment sah Percy sie finster an benahm sich doch gleich wieder.

„Joyce, ein interessanter Name! Wie gefällt es dir denn so bei uns?"

Percy klang jetzt überheblich und gelangweilt.

„Oh es gefällt mir sehr gut hier, alle sind sehr nett"Joyce wusste erst gar nicht was sie sagen sollte, diese Frage kam für sie so plötzlich.

„Wenn du möchtest kann ich dich ja morgen etwas in London rumführen, wenn du da noch nicht warst."

Nun sah sie eindeutig ein leuchten in seinen Augen, doch sie konnte es nicht deuten.

Fragend sah sie Hermine an.

Hermine gab darauf schnell die Antwort.

„Tut mir leid Percy, wir haben morgen schon was anderes vor, ich wollte Joyce noch etwas mit der Schule helfen."Hermine hoffte das er ihre Ausrede glauben würde.

„Nun gut, dann vielleicht ein andermal!"

Joyce war glücklich das er sie nicht weiter bedrängte.

Percy ging nach dem Essen wieder, aber nicht bevor er sich ausgiebig bei Joyce Verabschiedet hatte.

Nachdem sie wieder ihren Trank genommen hatte fing Hermine an zu lachen.

„Oh Joyce was soll das bloß in Hogwarts werden, ich dachte schon Percy springt dich jeden Moment an!"

„Mine ich bitt dich! Er klang doch so gelangweilt als er sich mit mir unterhalten hatte!"

Aber jetzt verstand Joyce endlich was das leuchten in seinen Augen zu bedeuten hatte.

Als sie diesen Abend nach oben in Ron´s Zimmer gingen standen nur noch 2 Betten drin. Ron kam hinter ihnen hoch und klärte sie auf.

„Mum hat gesagt es ist besser wenn ich euch mein Zimmer überlasse"

Geknickt verließ er sie wieder.

„Mine? Ron tut mir leid, früher hab ich die meiste Zeit mit ihm verbracht..."

„Wenn wir erstmal wieder in Hogwarts sind ändert sich das sicher auch wieder!"

Insgeheim hoffte Hermine aber das sie weiter so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen würden.

Beide redeten noch eine zeitlang bevor sie schlafen gingen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Joyce wieder wach.

Von irgendwoher kam ein komisches Geräusch. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster, dass Geräusch schien eindeutig vom Fenster zu kommen.

Sie machte es auf und konnte gerade noch einem Stein ausweichen der nun durch das Fenster flog und knapp Hermine verfehlte.

Unten vor der Haustür stand Percy und hatte viele kleine Steine in der Hand.

Als er sie sah fing er an zu strahlen.

„Joyce, ich musste dich einfach wieder sehen! Kommst du runter?"

Joyce fasste sich an die Stirn, oh Gott wie peinlich dieser Typ doch ist.

Doch ihre Neugierde war stark und so schloss sie wieder das Fenster und schlich sich nach unten. Sie hatte ein etwas zu großen T-Shirt an und alte karierte Boxershorts die noch von Harry waren.

Beim runtergehen bemerkte sie das ihre Brüste größer geworden waren und sie eine weiblichere Figur bekommen hatte.

Unten vor der Tür blieb sie stehen.

„Joyce? Bist du das? Mach die Tür auf!"

Percy klang leicht verlegen.

Ach was soll's, was kann er schon machen und Joyce öffnete die Tür.

Percy stand mit leicht verwuschelten Haaren vor der Tür.

„Joyce ich musste dich einfach wieder sehen, du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn! Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich verliebt!"

Percy stand voller Erwartungen vor ihr.

Joyce sah ihn erst verwirrt dann ungläubig an.

„Wie jetzt, also ne, geht nicht, niemals, ich könnte gar nicht mit dir!"

Percy wurde langsam sauer.

„Bin ich dir nicht gut genug? Sag schon, oder gibt es einen anderen?"

„Percy ich kenn dich doch erst seit heute! Außerdem....ja äh außerdem hab ich schon einen Freund."Das war das erste was ihr eingefallen war.

Percy sah leicht verletzt aus und drehte sich um und ging beleidigt davon.

„Was war das denn gerade? Sind die Kerle immer so verrückt?"Plötzlich viel ihr wieder ein das sie damals ja auch ein er war. Nein so wie er war sie nie.

Langsam schlich sie sich wieder zurück ins Bett und flüsterte leise bevor sie einschlief „Männer"

Am nächsten Morgen kam sie freudestrahlend aus dem Bad auf Hermine zu die schon fertig auf sie wartete, sie würde keinem erzählen was gestern passiert war.

Die Verwandlung war nun fast vollständig abgeschlossen. Sie hatte einen normal großen Busen und war nun doch noch etwas kleiner geworden, Ihre Hüften waren etwas zu ausgeprägt, passten aber hervorragend zu ihrer Statur.

„Mine was soll ich heute anziehen?"

Fragend sah sie Hermine an.

„Ich hab dir schon was hingelegt"

Hermine reichte ihr die Sachen. Ohne sich zu schämen zog sie sich vor Hermine aus, langsam gewöhnte sie sich daran.

Hermine hielt ihren Atem an und wurde leicht rot, was passiert bloß mit ihr!

Joyce hatte ein trägerloses Top an und dazu eine eng anliegende dreiviertel Hose und flache Sommerschuhe.

Beide verließen das Schlafzimmer und gingen nach unten.

Sie waren die letzten die Frühstückten und beim vorbei gehen Flöhtete Mrs. Weasley das heute ein guter Tag wäre zum einkaufen.

Hermine und Joyce freuten sich, rannten nach oben, holten ihre Sachen und waren keine 2 Minuten später wieder unten und aufbruchbereit.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie hatte als Joyce Boon doch gar kein Geld! Wie sollte sie alles bezahlen?

Ich denk das reicht mal wieder!

Sorry, diesmal war das Kapitel nicht so lustig, werd mich nächste mal mehr anstrengen!

Hab gerade noch mal das Kapitel durchgelesen, also irgendwie ist es voll schrecklich..mir gefällt es gar nicht.

Bis bald

Eure Carara

P.S. sorry wird das nächste mal auf eure reviews antworten!

Bin so sauer auf mich selbst das das Kapitel so blöd geworden ist..


	6. 6

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat!

Geht jetzt auch gleich weiter ;o)

**Kapitel 6**

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Kindchen, das ist alles schon geregelt! Dein altes Konto wurde aufgelöst und du hast ein neues bekommen für Joyce Boon!"Mrs. Weasley sah sie lächelnd an.

Joyce wurde es gleich viel leichter ums Herz.

Hermine, Mrs. Weasley und Joyce stellten sich vor den Karmin und

einer nach dem anderen verschwand im Feuer.

Joyce ging als letzte hinein, nuschelte Winkelgasse und nach dem drehen stand sie nicht wie geplant in der Winkelgasse sondern in der Nokturngasse.

Zum glück war sie damals vor ihrem zweiten Jahr schon mal hier gewesen.

Sie verließ gerade das Geschäft und ging in Richtung Winkelgasse als jemand hinter ihr in sie rein rannte.

Sie stolperte und konnte sich gerade noch mit ihren Händen Auffangen so plötzlich kam der Aufprall.

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich hab dich nicht gesehen."Eine männlich Stimme wurde hinter ihr laut.

Sie drehte sich um und musterte ihn genau.

Er hatte kurze Haare die er leicht nach hinten gegehlt hatte, blaue Augen genau wie sie und war groß und nicht gerade schlecht gebaut.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar das Draco Malfoy vor ihr stand.

„Oh wir kennen uns noch nicht, meine Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!"Seine Stimme war schleimig und ganz und gar nicht angenehm.

Joyce beruhigte sich, sie durfte keine Anzeichen machen das sie ihn bereits kannte.

„Ist schon gut, mein Name ist Joyce Boon"Sie versuchte neutral zu klingen obwohl sie ihn so widerlich vom Charakter fand.

„Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen bist du zu Besuch hier?"

Draco versuchte nett ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Der und nett? Sie überlegte wie sie am besten aus dieser Situation wieder raus kam.

„Ich werde ab dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen. Entschuldige, ich muss jetzt auch wieder los um noch alle Einkäufe zu erledigen!"

Sie wollte gerade losgehen als Draco sie festhielt, schnell entzog sie sich ihm und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Lauf doch nicht gleich weg, ich kann dir doch tragen helfen!"Draco sah sie mit einem schiefen lächeln.

„Nein danke!"Joyce wurde nun langsam sauer, der Kerl konnte sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Schnell drehte sie sich um und ging bevor er noch was sagen konnte.

Zwei Strassen weiter fand sie Hermine und Mrs. Weasley.

Erleichtert fing Mrs. Weasley an zu sprechen.

„Oh Joyce wir haben uns solche sorgen gemacht! Zum Glück bist du wieder da!"

Hermine stimmte ihr kopfnickend zu.

Sie trennten sich, Mrs. Weasley holte die Bücher, Joyce und Hermine holten sich neue Umhänge und die Zutaten für Zaubertränke.

Sie verließen gerade das Geschäft mit den Zutaten als sie Oliver Wood begegneten.

„Hallo Oliver!"Hermine winkte ihm freudestrahlend zu, auch Joyce Strahlte und freute sich ihn wieder zusehen.

„Hallo Hermine! Und wer ist deine nette Begleitung die mich so freundlich anlächelt?"

Joyce hätte sich Ohrfeigen können, sie musste viel besser aufpassen.

Hermine verstand die Situation und versuchte sie zu retten.

„Ah das ist Joyce, ich hab ihr total viel von dir erzählt weil sie auch so gerne Quidditch spielt!"

„Wieder ein Fan von mir! Dabei spiel ich doch erst 2 Jahre professionell!"

Wood freute sich über einen Fan, besonders über so einen Gutaussehenden.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verabredeten sie sich zum Eisessen, doch vorher mussten sie noch einige Frauensachen für Joyce kaufen.

Sie betraten ein großen Geschäft in dem nur viele allein stehende große Spiegel standen.

Die Verkäuferin kam auf sie zu und schickte beide vor einen Spiegel.

Keiner wusste so recht was sie jetzt machen sollten.

„Ihr müsst euch vorstellen was ihr jetzt gerne anhaben würdet und schon seht ihr euch so im Spiegel"Die Verkäuferin schien leicht im stress zu sein.

Hermine stellte sich vor wie sie wohl in einem schicken Abendkleid aussehen würde und keine Sekunde später sah sie sich in einem wunderschönen Samtroten Abendkleid.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie fünf volle Tüten mit neuen Sachen.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Eisdiele als jemand nach den Taschen von Joyce griff und sie ihr aus den Händen zog.

Bitte jetzt nicht erschlagen ich weiß das es zu kurz ist aber ich hab im Moment echt viel zu tun! Verspreche das das nächste dafür länger wird!

Hab euch alle lieb!

Carara

FeederNacht

Danke für dein review!

Lilithil

Stimmt wäre sicher auch lustig geworden aber na ja ist halt alles spontan das erste was ich schreibe.

Mr. P

Weiß selbst noch gar nicht wen ich da zusammen lasse ;o)

Ichbaer

Hab bisher solche Geschichten noch nicht gefunden, aber bin ja auch noch nicht lange hier!

**Little Nadeshiko**

** zuwink** Schon wieder so süsse reviews von dir! Das mit den Dursleys muss ich noch sehen, aber das Schuljahr ist ja noch sehr lang! Oder?

Condor

Na mal sehen wie es weiter geht und was mir noch alles einfällt ;op


	7. 7

Jetzt hab ich endlich wieder Zeit gefunden um weiter zu schreiben!

Wie versprochen ist es diesmal auch etwas länger ;o)

**Kapitel 7**

****

****

Joyce drehte sich um und sah wieder in diese blauen Augen die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Hermine fasste sich relativ schnell.

„Malfoy, bist du so tief gesunken das du uns schon bestehlen musst?"

Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„Nein Granger, ich weiß immerhin wie man sich als Mann benimmt." Draco sah jetzt verwundert Joyce an, hätte er gewusst das sie mit der Granger zu tun hat, hätte er sie erst gar nicht angesprochen.

„Gib mir sofort meine Tüten wieder und lass uns in Ruhe!"Joyce hasste ihn so sehr für das was er getan hatte dass sie sich jetzt kaum noch zurück halten konnte!

Draco gab ihr jetzt doch beleidigt die Taschen zurück und verließ die beiden leicht geknickt.

Hermine war den ganzen weg bis zur Eisdiele wütend neben ihr her gegangen.

Als sie Oliver erreichten beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder.

Joyce verstand das nicht, typisch Weiber das die sich immer so lange Aufregen!

„Ah da seid ihr ja endlich!"Wood bugsierte die beiden so das er in der Mitte saß.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine zeitlang bis Mrs. Weasley dazu stieß und die beiden dazu drängelte fertig zu werden.

Alle verabschiedeten sich von Oliver und machten sich auf den weg zurück zum Fuchsbau.

Zurück wurden sie schon von Ron erwartet der alle drei böse anfunkelte.

„Ich hätte ja wenigstens erwartet das ihr mich mitnehmt!"

Ron war ganz rot geworden vor Zorn.

Mrs. Weasley war das alles sehr unangenehm.

„Ron Schätzchen, ich hab dir doch alles mitgebracht, es tut mir wirklich leid!"

„Ich dachte wir wären Freunde!"Ron sah Hermine und Joyce noch mal kurz an bevor er nach oben stampfte.

Joyce wurde schmerzlich bewusst das sie die letzten Tage so gut wie gar nichts mit ihm unternommen hat.

„Mine? Ist es schlimm wenn ich den Rest des Tages mit Ron verbringe?"

Joyce sah sie fragend an.

„Ja mach das, es wird das beste sein."Hermine drehte sich schnell um, Joyce sollte nicht sehen das sie im Grunde am liebsten nein gesagt hätte. Das erste mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl eine richtige Freundin zu haben mit der man über alles reden konnte.

Joyce ging nach oben und stellte sich vor das Zimmer der Zwillinge. Schnell holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte an die Tür.

Von drinnen kam ein leises ja.

Sie betrat das Zimmer und sah Ron auf einem Aufklappbett mit einem großen Buch sitzen.

„Was willst du hier? Hat Hermine die lust an dir verloren?"Ron sprach den Namen Hermine angewidert aus.

„Ron! Was redest du denn da? Ich bin immer noch die selbe Person! Und wie redest du eigentlich über Mine?"Joyce wurde langsam wütend, beruhigte sich aber schnell als sie Ron in die Augen sah.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und beide schwiegen einige Minuten.

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir Quidditch spielen gehen?"Joyce versuchte ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Ne macht kein Spaß wenn wir nur alleine sind"Ron war immer noch sauer und versuchte erst gar nicht für irgendwas lust zu bekommen.

„Na dann schlag du was vor! Ich hab den ganzen Abend nichts vor!"Joyce lächelte ihn leicht an und er wurde rot.

„Bitte seh mich nicht so an, dann wird ich ganz verlegen"Ron schaute wieder auf den Boden.

Wieder schwiegen die beiden, bis Ron sich von dem Bett hoch drückte und sie auffordernd ansah.

„Lass uns Zauberschach spielen!"

Joyce nickte ihn freudig an und folgte ihm rauf bis auf den Dachboden.

Ron baute das spiel auf und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Als sie schon einige Zeit gespielt hatten fing er an zu reden.

„Du Joyce, es tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen das Hermine die ganze Zeit nur mit dir verbracht hat und nicht mit mir."

Schlagartig wurde ihr klar das er mit Hermine zusammen sein wollte und nicht mit ihr.

„Ron, wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ich dachte du bist sauer weil ich die meiste Zeit mit Mine verbringe!"

Ron wurde wieder rot und versuchte sich zu retten.

„Ja klar will ich auch Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Joyce wurde klar das Ron mehr von Hermine wollte als nur Freundschaft!

„Ron, läuft da irgendwas zwischen euch?"

Ron wurde nun knallrot, mit so einer Offenheit hätte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Er hatte zwar damals mit Harry über Probleme gesprochen doch jetzt viel ihm es leichter offen zu sein.

„Ich glaub ich hab mich in sie verliebt, doch sie weiß nichts darüber. Oder hat sie was erwähnt?"

„Tut mir leid, sie hat nichts gesagt, vielleicht solltest du ihr das sagen!"

Joyce sah ihn verzweifelt an, sie wusste gar nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

Ron sah sie auffordernd an.

„Du kannst ja mal nachhaken, und herausfinden was sie für mich so empfindet!"

Joyce nickte nur, um so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Situation wieder raus zu kommen.

Ron strahlte jetzt über beide Ohren und schaffte es Joyce in nur 4 weiteren Zügen schachmatt zu setzen.

Beide gingen runter in die Küche, packten das Spiel weg und setzten sich zu Hermine an den Tisch.

Ron stieß Joyce mit den Fuß an. Sie sah ihn böse an, fing aber trotzdem mit Hermine an zu sprechen.

„Mine? Kann ich dich mal für ein paar Minuten alleine sprechen?"

Joyce sah sie auffordernd an.

Hermine stand auf und Joyce folgte ihr schweigend.

„Was ist denn los das du so geheimnisvoll tust?"Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Mine wie soll ich es sagen, na ja.......Ron denkt das du ihn nicht mehr magst....und na ja da wollte ich halt fragen was du von ihm hältst!"

Joyce wurde knallrot und sah auf ihre Füße.

„Klar mag ich ihn noch, wir sind doch Freunde! Und außerdem was soll ich schon von ihm halten? Es ist halt nur Ron!"

Hermine sah Joyce nun irritiert an.

„Wieso willst du das eigentlich wissen?"

Joyce sagte nichts weiter dazu und ließ Hermine allein stehen.

Wieder zurück in der Küche stand Ron auf und zog sie mit in das Zimmer der Zwillinge.

„Ron du tust mir weh!"

Ihm schien es egal zu sein, er ließ sie erst wieder los als sie im Zimmer waren und er sich auf das Klappbett setzte.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, immer noch sich an der Stelle reibend wo er sie so gezogen hatte.

„Ron ich weiß nicht was du jetzt hören willst?"

Sie war nun richtig sauer auf ihn.

„Ich würde gerne hören das sie mich auch sehr mag!"

Ron sah sie traurig an.

Joyce tat es leid und sie überlegte ob sie ihm wirklich sagen sollte was Hermine von ihm dachte.

Um nachdenken zu können drehte sie sich um.

Gedankenverloren sah sich Joyce im Zimmer um und bemerkte eine kleine Schale mit lecker aussehenden Süßigkeiten neben der Matratze.

Sie nahm die Schale hoch und begutachtete sie.

„Ron seit wann gibst du mir keine Süßigkeiten mehr ab?"

Bevor er noch was sagen konnte hatte sie sich eine kleine Praline genommen und in den Mund gesteckt.

„Joyce nein, nicht essen! Das ist von den Zwillingen!"Ron sah sie schockiert an, wer weiß was jetzt mit ihr passieren würde!

Und fertig für heute! ;o)

Hoffe es war erstmal lang genug!

Bis bald!

Hab euch ganz dolle lieb

Carara

über eure Reviews schreib ich nächste mal...waren ja diesmal leider nicht so viel..


	8. 8

Hey Leute!

Tut mir wirklich leid das es diesmal so lange gedauert hat!

Hatte wieder mal viel zu tun!

Aber ein bissel Zeit zum schreiben gibt es immer ;o)

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

****

Alles war dunkel als Joyce endlich wieder ihre Augen aufmachte.

Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und sah um sich, irgendwie sah das hier gar nicht aus wie das Schlafzimmer von Ron oder irgend ein anderer Raum aus dem Fuchsbau.

Das was sie sehen konnte war prächtig, groß und wunderschön gestaltet.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl durchflutete eine kleine Ecke des großen Zimmers.

Sie stand auf und sah durch den kleinen spalt in den anderen Raum.

Es war ein riesiges Badezimmer für zwei Personen eingerichtet.

Eine große Marmorbadewanne zierte die Mitte.

Langsam betrat Joyce den Raum, sie hatte gar keine Angst, alles kam ihr so vertraut vor als würde sie schon für lange Zeit hier leben.

Als sie hinter sich die Tür schloss sah sie einen großen sehr gut gebauten Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen.

Er war nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet.

„Ah, Liebling da bist du ja!"Seine Stimme war sehr männlich und sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut.

„Joyce! Wach auf!"

Urplötzlich wurde sie aus dem Raum gezogen und sah plötzlich Ron und Hermine vor sich.

„Was, was ist passiert?"Joyce versuchte sich aufzustützen, doch schnell sank sie wieder nach unten als sie wie einen Schlag die Kopfschmerzen bemerkte.

„Du hast eine Praline von den Zwillingen gegessen und warst plötzlich weggetreten."

Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Die Zwillinge kamen ins Zimmer und sahen verdutzt die drei an.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"Fred sah die drei fragend an, als er jedoch die Schüssel mit den Süßigkeiten sah fing er zu grinsen.

Ron sah die Zwillinge mit rotem Kopf wütend an.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert! Wie könnt ihr so was einfach hier liegen lassen!"

„Hey, Ronnieschen, reg dich ab, es ist doch allgemein bekannt das man nicht alles von uns einfach so essen kann!"George versuchte eher unschuldig auszusehen.

Beide knieten sich nun auch neben Joyce und fingen an sie auszufragen.

„Was ist passiert? Wie fühlst du dich? Was hast du gesehen? Konntest du alles klar sehen?"

Hermine unterbrach die beiden.

„Moment mal Jungs, sehe ich das richtig das ihr gar nicht wisst was diese Pralinen bewirken?"

„Na nicht so richtig Mine, wir denken das sie uns Zeigt was wir uns am meisten wünschen oder das sie uns sogar die Zukunft voraussagt, wir konnten sie leider noch nicht an uns selbst testen."Fred grinste und sah nun wieder zu Joyce.

„Geht es dir so gut das du uns sagen kannst was passiert ist?"Beide sahen sie nun auffordernd an.

„Lasst mal gut sein, ich muss mich erstmal ausruhen von dem Schreck."

Joyce lies sich von Ron und Hermine aufstützen und sie brachten sie rüber in das Zimmer von Ron und legten sie auf ihre Matratze.

Hermine schüttelte immer noch ihren Kopf.

„Wie können sie nur so was tun! Dir hätte sonst was passieren können!"

Joyce bat die beiden sie erstmal alleine zu lassen. Als sie weg waren schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Sie war in einem großen Raum gewesen, und da war noch ein Badezimmer....oh Gott und ein Mann!

„Ich bin doch nicht schwul!"Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie halb in ihr Kopfkissen und drehte sich auf die Seite.

„Diese Praline zeigt nichts von beiden, das ist Unsinn."Bevor sie weiter laut nachdenken konnte kam Hermine in das Zimmer.

„Möchtest du was Essen?"Hermine sah besorgt aus.

„Mine mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich kann mich ja nicht mal daran erinnern was vorhin passiert ist!"Joyce wollte ihr einfach noch nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

Beide gingen runter und setzten sich zu den anderen an den schon gedeckten Tisch.

„He Joyce, und was hast du gesehen?"Fred und George sahen sie fragend an. Sie wollten nun doch unbedingt wissen was sie erlebt hatte.

„Tja, es tut mir leid euch enttäuschen zu müssen aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!"

Joyce wollte wirklich niemanden erzählen was sie gesehen hatte!

Sie ist und bleibt vom Kopf her immer noch ein Junge! Na ja mehr oder weniger, aber sie würde niemals auf Jungs stehen.

An diesem Abend nahm Joyce zum letzten den Trank.

Mrs. Weasley nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand und sah etwas traurig in die Runde.

„Tja Kinder, morgen ist es wohl soweit! Ihr solltet am besten jetzt gleich hoch gehen und eure Sachen packen die ich euch schon fertig zusammengelegt habe."

Joyce und Hermine brauchten nicht lange und sie waren fertig mit packen.

Hermine sah sie wieder leicht besorgt an.

„Kannst du dich wirklich an nichts erinnern?"

„Mine, glaub mir doch."

Hermine sah sie Stirnrunzelnd an aber hakte auch nicht weiter.

Beide stellten die Koffer zusammen neben die Tür und machten sich Bettfertig.

„Du Joyce was war das eigentlich mit Ron heute?"

„Mine heute bitte nicht mehr, ich bin total müde!"

Zum Glück fragte Hermine nicht mehr nach. Sie hatte keine lust mehr sich zu rechtfertigen.

Joyce drehte sich um und versuchte zu schlafen doch immer wieder dachte sie an die Person aus dem Badezimmer.

Er war groß und jetzt konnte sie sich auch erinnern das seine Haut hell war. In Gedanken betrachtete sie ihn noch einmal von oben bis unten.

Am Ende blieb sie an seinen Haaren hängen.

Plötzlich schlug sie ihre Augen auf und war wieder hellwach.

Oh nein! Er hatte etwas längere blonde Haare!

* * *

Ich weiß ich bin gemein! ;op 

Ich versuch so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben!

Vielen dank an alle Reviewer!

Choooo

Mr. P

Lilith

Ina

Little Nadeshiko

Miss Granger

Das nächste mal widme ich euch mehr! Versprochen!!!

**Hab euch ganz dolle Lieb!!!**

Carara


	9. 9

Schlagt mich nicht tot wirklich!

Ich weiß ich hab das hier alles so lange schleifen lassen..

Irgendwie hatte ich damals keine neuen Ideen mehr!

Und jetzt bin ich durch zufall mal wieder drauf gestoßen und mein schlechtes

Gewissen treibt mich dazu hier was neues zu schreiben!!

Also ich verspreche euch das ich mich ran setze und Kapitel volgen werden..

Bitte verzeiht mir


	10. 10

So nach sehr langer Zeit nun doch mal wieder was neues

hoffe ich hab meinen schreibstil nicht zu sehr verändert seit damals..

ok viel spaß

**Kapitel 9**

Joyce wurde durch kleine Lichtstrahlen geweckt die frech ihre Nasenspitze kitzelten.

Langsam viel ihr auch wieder ein was in der vergangen Woche so alles passiert war.

Erst dachte sie sie könne nie wieder nach Hogwarts dann die Verwandlung zum Mädchen. In Gedanken versunken nahm sie sich eine Strähne ihrer langen gelockten Haare und überlegte ob das nicht alles doch ein Fehler war.

Und dann noch gestern das mit der Praline und diesem komischen Traum. Immerhin war sie doch noch ein Mann, irgendwie jedenfalls. Niemals könnte sie sich für das „gleiche" Geschlecht interessieren.

Joyce sah zu Hermine als sie sich in ihrem Bett drehte. Sie schien noch zu schlafen. Sie erinnerte sich an Draco, immerhin hatte der blonde Haare, aber von der Statur her überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann in ihrem Traum. Und außerdem würde ihr so was ja nun wirklich nie in den Sinn kommen. Als Malfoy ihr in der Winkelgasse begegnet war hatte sie ja noch nicht mal annähernd Gefühle für ihn, naja Gefühle schon aber sicher keine guten.

Joyce drehte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete nun die Poster die überall im Zimmer von Ron verteilt hingen. Ja Ron den gab es ja auch noch und wie es schien hatte er wohl Gefühle für Hermine. Doch ob es anders rum genauso war konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

Aus der Richtung in der Hermine ihr Bett hatte kamen leichte Wühlgeräusche und ohne hin zu sehen wusste Joyce das Mine aufgestanden war. Sie sah immer noch nach oben zu den Postern bis sich Hermine in ihrem Blickfeld erschien und sie Fragend anschaute.

„Alles in Ordnung Joyce? Du siehst leicht blass aus, nicht das du krank wirst, ist doch immerhin dein erster offizieller Tag in Hogwarts heute!"

Nun setzte sich Hermine auf die Bettkante und legte Joyce die Hand auf die Stirn. „Fieber hast du nicht aber vielleicht bist du ja nur nervös weil du die anderen siehst und so tun musst als würdest sie nicht kennen."

Joyce drehte sich auf die Seite und sah weg von Mine. Na daran hatte sie jetzt ja nun gar nicht gedacht. Wütend über sich selbst biss sie in ihre Decke. Was musste sie auch immer an Männer denken das ist doch nicht normal!

Hermine sah sie verwirrt an und stand nun auf. „Wenn du willst such ich dir wieder Sachen raus Joyce." Man konnte ihr ansehen das sie sich darauf freute doch Joyce schüttelte den Kopf. „Mine ich kann dich ja nicht jeden Tag bitten mir meine Sachen raus zu legen! Wie wird das denn aussehen!" Hermine sah leicht beleidigt zum Boden.

Joyce faste sich leicht genervt an die Stirn. „Na gut heute dann aber das letzte mal und bitte nicht so was Auffälliges"

Nun sah Hermine wieder glücklich aus und fing auch sofort an in den Sachen zu wühlen die sie gestern in den Koffer gepackt hatten.

Sie sahen beide auf als es an der Tür klopfte. Ron schob leicht seinen Kopf durch hinein und sah sie fragend an. „Wie lange braucht ihr denn noch? In 20 Minuten fahren wir zum Bahnhof!" Ron sah sich die beiden genauer an, beide waren noch in Schlafsachen und Joyce lag sogar noch im Bett.

„Seit ihr eben erst auf? Ich hab doch schon vor einer Stunde an eure Tür geklopft um euch zu wecken!" Ron sah in zwei fragende Gesichter und bevor noch mehr Zeit verstrich machte er die Tür wieder zu und ging hinunter zur Küche wo die anderen schon saßen.

Joyce sah fragend zu Hermine und die sah sie genauso an. Bis plötzlich beiden klar wurde was Ron gesagt hatte, nur noch 20 Minuten! Das schafften sie ja nie. Beide sprangen auf und fingen an rum zu wuseln und leichte Verzweiflungsschreie konnte man bis in die Küche hören.

Beide kamen keine 15 Minuten später total durch den Wind die Treppe runter. Rons Mutter drückte beiden noch schnell eine Toaststulle in die Hand und schob sie samt Koffer hinaus vor die Haustür wo die anderen schon standen und warteten.

Joyce bemerkte die blicke ihrer Freunde und wurde leicht rot. Dabei hatte sie Mine doch gesagt, dass sie nicht zu auffällig aussehen wollte. Obwohl, sah man mit einem leichten Kapuzenpullover in hellblau und dunkelblauen fast schwarzen Jeans auffällig aus? Vielleicht lag es ja doch an den langen Haaren, irgendwann wenn Hermine mal nicht hinschaut würde sie sie etwas kürzen mit ihrem Zauberstab machen.

Mit Minesteriumsautos wurden alle zum Bahnhof gefahren selbst Fred und George begleiteten sie obwohl sie so viel mit ihrem neuen Laden zu tun hatten.

In London waren die Straßen mal wieder so voll das sie gerade noch den Zug erwischten und sich nicht mal richtig von den anderen verabschieden konnten. Als sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden hatten setzten die drei sich hin und Joyce musste erstmal richtig durchatmen. Hermine war vorhin noch mal mit ihr zusammen alle Fakten über Joyce Boon durchgegangen und sie fühlte sich soweit sicher nur hatte sie Angst das sie jemand erkennen könnte und dann war das hier alles umsonst, obwohl Joyce sich mitlerweile schon richtig an ihre neue Gestalt gewöhnt hatte nur an den Blicken der männlichen Bevölkerung konnte sie noch nichts gutes abgewinnen.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang unterwegs waren und Joyce ihren Gedanken nicht weiter nach ging bemerkte sie die Blicke von Ron der Unentwegt Hermine betrachtete, die davon jedoch nichts mitbekam da sie die ganze Zeit in ein Buch vertieft war.

Entschlossen stand Joyce auf und wollte das Abteil verlassen um etwas umherzuwandern und den beiden die Chance zu geben mal alleine miteinander zu sein. Hermine hielt sie jedoch auf. „Joyce willst du etwa alleine los gehen? Ist das nicht zu riskant?" Hermine sah sie nun leicht besorgt an. Im Grunde hatte sie wirklich etwas Angst aber sie wollte den beiden auch mal was gutes tun, na wohl eher Ron, deshalb machte sie eine wegwerfende Handbewegung um zu zeigen das sie es locker schaffen konnte.

Als sie die Abteiltür hinter sich geschlossen hatte bekam sie es noch mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Hoffentlich ging alles gut!

Ein paar Schritte weiter konnte sie Ginny entdecken. Die war den ganzen Sommer über in Rumänien bei ihrem Bruder gewesen und wusste gar nicht das Harry nun Joyce war nur das dieses Jahr ihre Verwandte nach Hogwarts gehen sollte. Da Ginny kein Mitglied des Ordens war sollte sie es auch nicht erfahren und Harry nahm es als Gelegenheit um zu testen ob sie wirklich glaubwürdig rüber kam.


End file.
